yugiohboardgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Hitomi Sekigawa
Hitomi Sekigawa is one of the supporting characters in the fanfiction project by AthrunZala00 called Yu-Gi-Oh! Cross. She is also one of the main characters in the Tenth Series of Board Game. She is a resident of Himeji, Japan, where she lived as a carefree schoolgirl. She is mostly seen with multiple friends throughout her school year, but later leaves with Sora on his journey for the Legendary Numbers after the two meet. The high school she attends in unknown, but she may end up transferring to Aoyama High when Sora returns, where she will be a senior. She will be the tenth series representation of a friend for AthrunZala00. Appearance and Skills/Abilities Hitomi takes on the appearance of a normal, high school student; however, she is a little weird when it comes to some hobbies. The picture above shows Hitomi's appearance during formal events. She usually is seen wearing casual clothes during both cold and warm months, with the addition of a jacket in cold months. Her hair is around the average length of hair for a girl. Her hair is blonde, with a bow that sits on the top of her head. Her eyes are a bright blue, as shown in the picture above. Her personality is quite childish at the beginning of Yu-Gi-Oh! Cross. However, once Sora meets up with Izumi again, she begins to take on a yandere-type personality: soft on the outside but tough and cold-blooded on the inside. Most of her skills are in dueling and her combat skills. She is very skilled with weapons, as shown when she is handling a sniper rifle with no problems. She can also fight hand-to-hand combat, but not as well as with weapons. As for dueling, she was still good, but not a great duelist. To prove that she is good, one of the only people she has ever lost to is Sora. Hitomi's Past The only detail known about Hitomi's past was that her family was lost in a tragic incident that has yet to be talked about. She was also taken in by an orphanage, who treated her badly. After leaving the orphanage, she managed to have a good life at her new school, making many new friends and was treated nicely. Relationships Of than being real close to her parents when they were alive and being friends with multiple people in the past, the only real relationship she shares right now is with Sora Kamioka. Although Sora only sees her as help towards capturing all 100 Legendary Numbers, she has fallen in love with him, leading to a one-sided relationship. Hitomi's Decks Hitomi uses two Decks: one for the fanfiction project, Yu-Gi-Oh! Cross, and one for the Tenth Series of Board Game. Yu-Gi-Oh! Cross Deck Hitomi uses a Madolche Deck in the fanfiction project, Yu-Gi-Oh! Cross. This deck focuses on the Madolche archetype, which focuses on sending cards back to the deck from the Graveyard to use effect. This deck also focuses on Xyz Summoning, especially her ace monster, Number 17: Creampuff Dragon. Tenth Series Board Game Deck This deck is unknown at the moment. However, it is expected that Hitomi will be using the Madolche Deck Deck in the Tenth Series as well. Notes